Grand Alliance Naval Manual: Awards, Promotions and Postings
The Promotions and Postings Speeches chapter of the Grand Alliance Naval Manual covers how Awarding of ranks, posts and awards are expected to be executed when awarding these honours. Acknowledgements Admiral Ranets Daggerfang * Fleet Commander of the Grand Alliance Navy * Commander Officer of the NGCOMFLT Admiral Jackel Stenmard * Admiral of the Grand Alliance Navy * Commanding Officer of the RRIDGEFLT Recruitment Junior Sailor Oath of Service Note, the following is subject to change or a complete re-do. Heavy WIP. "I, Full Name." "Do solemnly swear, to dedicate my life to the Grand Alliance and her Navy, and no matter my faith, or personal perceptions, I swear to uphold undeniable fealty to the High King and our Grand Alliance." "I also solemnly swear to respect my lowers, equals, and superiors; and to follow the orders without question or hesitation from the latter." "And I do agree that if I break these terms and act against the Alliance, I will be held in the Highest Court and charged with Treason, which will result in a life of imprisonment or death." "For the Grand Alliance I shall forever stand." Officer Oath of Service Note, the following is subject to change or a complete re-do. Heavy WIP. "I, Full Name." "Do solemnly swear, to dedicate my life to the Grand Alliance and her Navy, and no matter my faith, or personal perceptions, I swear to uphold undeniable fealty to the High King and our Grand Alliance." "I also solemnly swear to respect my lowers, equals, and superiors; and to follow the orders without question or hesitation from the latter." "And I do agree that if I break these terms and act against the Alliance, I will be held in the Highest Court and charged with Treason, which will result in a life of imprisonment or death." "I swear that I shall lead the Grand Alliance Nay to victory; Never once faltering from duty or to action. I will be the Lion in the face of adveristy. Courage and leadership are the foundations which I swear to uphold, for these are the values of an officer." "For the Grand Alliance I shall forever stand." General Promotions Speeches (Sailor) Sailor Promotions Officer Promoting Sailor stands in front of the squad of platoon, with the promotional list. Beside him is the Officer of The Day or Training Officer, who holds a set of new slides for the sailor.* "(Rank) (Name)." *Sailor steps in front of Promoting Officer, offering a salute." "(Name) will be promoted to the rank of (Rank)." *OOD or T.O. replaces Sailor's slides with his new rank insignia. Sailor and officer do a new salute, before sailor returns to formation.* "Please congratulate (New Rank) (Name)." Distinguished Sailor Promotions Officer Promoting Sailor stands in front of the squad of platoon, with the promotional list. Beside him is the Officer of The Day or Training Officer, who holds a set of new slides for the sailor.* "(Rank) (Name), please step forward and approach the stage (Or location of Promoting Officer)." *The two salute, with the sailor then standing attention, turning a full 180 degrees to face the platoon.* "(Rank) (Name) is to be commemorated for his/her service to the Grand Alliance Navy. (Details of service). (Name), Please face the Officers." *The Sailor makes another about turn (180 degree turn) and faces the Officers. OOD or T.O. replaces his slides with new ones. They salute again.* "You may return to your platoon, (Rank) (Last Name)." Ceremonial Sailor Promotions *Officer Promotion Sailor stands on the stage, with the Ship's Company or the assembled crowd, with distinguished guests to his right, and senior officers seated at his left. Beside him is a table with the new slides, with an officer accompanying it. The Officer may often by the Executive Officer of the sailor's vessel or base.* *The Officer gives off a speech about the ceremony and the sailor in question, before calling him up to the stage.* "(Rank) (Name), please approach the stage." *Once at the stage, the Officer would salute and shake his his hand, before the other officer awards his new rank. The three then face the assembly, the sailor to his right.* "Please give a round of applause to our newest (Rank)." *Once applauded, the Officer may nod at the sailor, indicating him to join formation once again.* [While not always the case, it may sometimes be found that the sailor being promoted is seated with the distinguished or senior officers. Typically, it does not matter whether he is with the platoon or officers.] General Promotions Speeches (Officer) Officer Promotions Distinguished Officer Promotions Ceremonial Officer Promotions General Promotions Speeches (Flag Officer) Flag Officer Promotions Distinguished Flag Officer Promotions Ceremonial Flag Officer Promotions General Posting Speeches Ship's Company Posting Speech Officer's Ceremonial Posting Occupational Posting Speeches Commander Chief Petty Officer Speech Fleet Commander Speech First Lord of the Seas Speech Medals of Honour Speeches Alliance Legion of Valour Awarding Speech (Alliance) Liam's Cross Awarding Speech (Gilneas) Navy Cross of Boralus Awarding Speech (Kul Tiras) Category:Grand Alliance Navy Category:Grand Alliance Navy Ranks Category:Grand Alliance Naval Equipment Category:Documents Category:Military Documents Category:Grand Alliance Naval Manual